


Don’t Say Goodbye

by go_ask_ash



Series: Trial and Error [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Kidnapping Attempt, M/M, Rufus and The Turks, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Reno, Trans Rufus Shinra, Turkfic, Violence, emotional angst, the Turks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/pseuds/go_ask_ash
Summary: After Tseng gets a little too personal in his interrogation, Reno wonders if it’s time to move on. When an unexpected attack on the Vice President shakes things up, he has a lot to consider.*WARNING* There is smut, angst, and talk of guns/blood/violence in this fic!!
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/Reno
Series: Trial and Error [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Don’t Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> My intention was to release this fic in time for Day 8 of Whumptober 2020 - but of course life got in the way and I wasn’t able to finish it until now. Oh well.
> 
> This fits in to the Trial and Error series, but can also be read as a one shot for those who don’t have as much time to commit! :)  
> I love you all and thank you for reading!!

It became a regular thing for Reno to work with Rufus whenever he returned from a long or difficult mission. As soon as Rufus saw the helicopter lowering out of his office window, it was time to pour two stiff drinks and walk downstairs. Reno would always be waiting, cigarette in hand to trade for the liquor in the other’s. They would share a smoke and a drink, and then get cleaned up for their marathon office hours. Most of the time they just talked and worked, which was pleasant and productive all at the same time. They had an unspoken understanding- no expectations, no facade to keep up, just time to enjoy the comfort of sharing space with a person that made life a little easier. One night Rufus told Reno he was welcome to shower and dress in his apartment.  
“The bathroom is a hell of a lot bigger, and you won’t have to see or speak to anyone that way. If you want. It just seems more.. convenient.” Reno was shocked by the generosity but also incredibly grateful. Returning from assignments of this nature generally left his mental battery drained, and he barely had the energy to socialize in his expected, enthusiastic fashion.  
“Thanks, Boss. I’ll definitely take ya up on that offer- you ain’t worried I might stain your pretty white marble?”  
Rufus scoffed and said, “My father created this prison for me, the fuck if I care what happens to it. Let’s go. I’ve got plenty of stuff you can throw on before we head back down.” They took the elevator up to his apartment in silence, but an easy one.  
Washing the blood and sweat out of his soul felt ten times more relaxing in a lavatory the size of his own bedroom. Reno made a mental note to lift one of the bottles of shampoo next time, because it left his hair soft as silk and smelled like pretty rich boy. He slipped on the jogging pants and crisp white t-shirt that Rufus had provided, and headed out looking for another drink. His blood was still pumping pure adrenaline and he felt like he could run 100 laps around Gaia before losing steam. He found the bar in the sitting room and poured a double. If he finished it fast enough he could make another and act like it was the first..  
“Oh,” Rufus breathed as he stepped out of the bedroom from changing his own clothes. Now in his favourite white cashmere sweater and long socks, he stopped for a moment to admire the sight. His fiercest protector, so peaceful and disarming. Yet he knew in an instant that trained killer instinct could snap into action and end a life before he had a moment to blink. The thought made his hair stand on end, knowing the man before him could appear so soft yet be so deadly. And suddenly he wanted that; to feel that danger, to control that power, know it belonged to _him_.

Rufus strode across the room and grabbed a fistful of Reno’s loose, damp hair. Using his grip to force Reno’s head into a tilt, lips pressed hard against the other pair inviting his tongue between them. Gaia’s sake if he didn’t always taste like fire. It almost burned Rufus alive inside. This drove him mad with confusion, frustrated with his inability to control his impulses. He wanted to own him. In every way possible. Without the slightest idea why.  
“Tell me about your mission, Turk,” Rufus growled low, finally pulling away from his mouth, “I want to hear every gory detail.”  
“Oh ho?” Reno’s eyes glittered with surprise and excitement, giddy to recount his own exploits, beaming with pride in his sadistic technique. “Get off on the dirty work, do ya? Well you sure came to the right place.” Reno pushed Rufus against the wall, coherent enough to avoid spilling the precious alcohol in front of them. He pressed his palms into Rufus’s chest, trapping him further while using the opportunity to drag his teeth down that perfectly porcelain neck. It looked in need of a few new colors.  
“So the first target I engaged, nothin’ but a lackey. No shots fired, just his neck between my bare hands…” he wrapped his fingers around Rufus’s throat as he spoke with a devilish smirk, squeezing and forcing him into another kiss, “Took less than 10 seconds. Snap, crackle, pop, his ass hits the floor. Target two however, things got a little messy..” His tongue slid over sharp clenched jawline as Rufus brought his teeth down into Reno’s now exposed collarbone.  
“Aahhh” Reno cried out, masking the two tiny raps that came from the door. Without either noticing, the knob turned and in walked Tseng, papers in hand, only to find his superior and subordinate entangled in what most would consider a *compromising* position. “Ahem,” Tseng gave a little cough into his fist to announce his presence. Both Reno and Rufus snapped their heads up toward the door, frozen and mortified, but neither sure of what to do next. “These are the records you requested for tonight… assuming you are still planning to be in the office. I’ll just leave them here on the table. Should you require anything further, please ring me.”  
“Ts- “ Rufus started, but Tseng cut in, “Good night, Sir.” And he walked out as quickly as he had appeared. “Well, _fuck_ ,” Reno let his hair fall over his face as he slid down to the floor, “Better get all you want outta me now, BonBon, cause I’m probably gettin’ the sack tomorrow.”  
“You will get no such thing,” Rufus said with all of his presidential authority, making Reno’s insides twitch, “ He thinks we are not going to get tonight’s workload completed. What we are going to do is prove him wrong. Nothing like irritating Tseng with good work.” And with that, his flirty mood had passed. Back to business. Reno sighed and grabbed the folder on the table, the two heading down for what was going to be a very long night. And unfortunately, not in the fun way.

Walking back toward his own apartment, the Director assessed the situation. It didn’t seem likely that the two would be fooling around for no reason- if it was meaningless sex they were after it could be found anywhere without compromsing their positions. Plus he knew Rufus. He’d been taking care of him for years. He wasn’t easy to understand, and slow as hell with social cues on top of that. One of the setbacks of being raised within a cold, corporate bubble. And Reno, not an ounce of tact or reservation in the man’s entire body; he was about as subtle as a typhoon. _Hmmm_. Tseng really had zero reason to complain; the reports were getting done, his employee wasn’t piss drunk in the mornings instead of coming into the office, and the VP seemed more cheerful, less burdened by the long hours and late nights. But first and foremost he was Director of the Turks, so it was his duty to address this like a professional.

Just as expected, Reno got a call to Tseng’s office first thing in the morning. Not even an hour extra to sleep given how late he’d been working the night before. He stumbled in tiredly and yawned, falling into the chair. “What’s up, yo?” He had decided to play it slow, not eager to give more information than necessary. “We need to discuss your situation with the VP,” Tseng said flatly. There was a pause.  
“What, exactly, are you to him?” The Chief had his interrogation voice on.

Reno scoffed, “I’m his Turk, figured you knew that one by now.”

Tseng scowled and he knew where this was headed.

“He is a grown ass man you know. He’s allowed to do what he pleases. What are you, his babysitter? Sorry I got caught fooling around. Not my fault it happened to be Rufus _fucking_ Shinra. Don’t you worry, won’t be making that mistake twice.” His chest felt the smallest pinprick of distress at those words, but his face held firm.  
“Reno- You know damn well that isn’t what I meant,” Tseng shook his head in exasperation and seemed a little.. unsure? of what to say next. A moment passed before he continued.  
“He is a grown man. Both of you are. And it’s not my business what the vice president chooses to do with this life. But I’ve known Rufus for a long time, and I truly care about him and his happiness. The only thing I’m asking you is that you consider his feelings before making any careless mistakes. I’m sure you’re already aware of his particular _reservations_ , and opinions on certain things. You DO have a reputation, you know. If this is just an attempt at conquest I would advise you stop where you are. But if not, and you’re doing this because you may actually...”

“Imma have to stop ya right there Chief,” Reno interjected before they entered territory he was NOT in the mood to discuss with his superior, much less his own conscience. “As much as I appreciate the advice, you ain’t my therapist and there are some things a man just shouldn’t discuss with anyone other than the bathroom mirror. If my job is in tact and I don’t owe ya a king's ransom for my crimes, then you have my word to never be caught in the same mistake again. Deal?” Tseng’s brow furrowed as he looked darkly at his mess of an employee, not only irritated at his lack of professionalism, but his inability to address his own problems. He actually wanted to help. The two seemed to bring out the best in each other, but if neither wanted to help themselves there was nothing to be done. He sighed and shook the outstretched hand. “Fine. This conversation never happened. And will never happen again. You’re dismissed.” And with that Tseng turned to his computer to begin tackling the day’s reports, making it clear he no longer wished to be bothered. Reno sulked out of the office and headed for the roof. He needed to be alone with some fresh air, his trusty flask and a cigarette. Maybe two. Then he was going OUT. Didn’t matter where. As long as they kept his glass full and the lights low it would do the trick. Rude was gonna be pissed but it wasn’t something he had the energy to care about at the moment. Stepping out of the lift onto the rooftop of the building he took a deep breath before lighting his first cigarette, savouring a long, deep drag, then washing it down with a swallow of whiskey.

Reno didn’t like that conversation at all. It made him feel... well, it just made him **feel** and that’s the part he hated. He kept his personal interactions standoffish and sexual in nature for a reason. No thoughts, no emotions, no problems. He’d experienced enough misery in his life without setting himself up to create more. How _embarrassing_ , having his supervisor try and talk to him about that shit. Absolutely dreadful. He’d rather die facing down Bahamut than live through that again.  
His reputation was supposed to be that of a consummate professional, not some irresponsible schoolboy who spent his days fawning over the President’s son. Reno liked things exactly the way they were, addressing the situation would only upset the perfect balance that he felt his life had finally achieved. So what if he was happy? So what if he enjoyed the time he spent with Rufus? Whether it was flirting or talking or just working it didn’t matter; his company was a pleasure. Destroying that oasis in the desert seemed absurd.

He was brought back to reality by a large, familiar hand clasping onto his shoulder.  
Reno shifted his eyes over to see Rude, looking down at him with a concerned expression. He raised an eyebrow in quiet curiosity, but Reno just turned back toward the horizon and took another swig from the flask. He really didn’t feel like talking. Even to his best friend. The foul aftertaste of the Chief’s conversation was still strong in his mouth despite his best attempts using liquor to drown it. Thankfully his partner was more of the strong, silent type. However he was obviously distressed, and couldn’t let it go forever. “Heard the Chief gave you a talking to,” Rude broke the silence. “10 Gil says I can guess what it’s about.” Reno sighed. “Another 10 says it has something to do with that.” He pointed toward a large purple bite mark below his neck. “You can’t hide anything from me, Red. Might as well give me the whole spiel.”  
“Why can’t the Chief just… mind his own fucking business!?” The words burst out before he had a moment to reconsider, “Just let miserable people be happy in whatever fucked up way they can be, and leave it alone! I don’t need advice on my personal affairs- I’ve gotten myself by in life this far without help, definitely don’t need it now.” Growing up in the slums with no human attachments had made him an expert on survival. Keeping everyone at arm's length meant no one could ever trap him and take away his control.

> Reno had a fear of labels. Every time in the past he had been given one, it had only become a standard by which someone could prove he wasn’t good enough.  
>  Too masculine  
>  Too feminine  
>  Too assertive  
>  Too clingy  
>  Too distant  
>  Too busy  
>  Too lazy  
>  Too loud  
>  Too... MUCH
> 
> No one had ever actually liked him for being himself- they just wanted to put a label on him to try force his personality into a neat little box. But Reno was not neat. He was messy, wild, and more trouble than he was worth in the general opinion.  
>  ‘Turk’ had been the only name besides Reno that sat comfortably on his shoulders. It meant he was free to simply exist. To roam and chase and fuck and fight whenever the mood struck. More than that, he excelled in it. This was his calling, and nothing on Gaia was worth more than the life he’d built out of that promise with Shinra.

Rude pulled Reno into a bear hug and kissed the top of his messy red hair, “You can be no one other than yourself, partner, and I don’t think people expect any different.”  
Rude was the only family Reno ever had, and it had taken years to break down his walls enough to allow this kind of affection. But Rude had grown up in a decent home with a tight knit family and stressed to Reno on many occasions ‘the importance of hugs.’ Reno playfully pushed away but felt better after those words of assurance. He was very much his own person, why would anyone who truly knew him want to change that? A Turk like him had no time for self doubt. “Alright alright, enough with your mushy shit, I’m over it,” Reno smiled and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion. “The Chief put me off for the rest of the day- ya wanna have a go in the training room? Nothing like a little spar to reset my mood. Things may get a little interesting after the day I’ve had..” He winked and flashed that famous smirk that could charm Ifrit himself. Rude chuckled, “Glad to see you’re already back to the flirting machine with no off button. Let’s get to it then.”

——————————————————————————————————-—————————-  
  
_‘One down, one to go,’_ Tseng lamented to himself. While things could have definitely gone worse, they surely didn’t fit his idea of going _well_. And he didn’t anticipate the other party being any easier to assess. Tseng never had to schedule time with Rufus, if there wasn’t already a meeting that required his presence, the VP would eventually wander in around mid morning looking for a snack, some guidance, or both. And about an hour after Reno had left, there was Rufus, conducting his usual examination of Tseng’s office cabinet; searching for whatever fruit or sweets he may have stashed today. He decided, once the VP had a bag of grapes in hand, to get straight to the point. “Sir, if I may ask, have you been.. ah.. _seeing_ Reno for a while?” He couldn’t think of any way to put it more delicately, not in terms that his boss would interpret correctly.  
Rufus gave a genuinely surprised look as he processed that question, taken aback for a moment at both being asked about his personal affairs and Tseng’s sudden boldness, “I- Absolutely not. Reno is my employee, not to mention in charge of protecting my life, what gives you the impression that I would be entertaining him in that manner?”  
He was honestly a bit confused by this response. “Last night,” he started, but Rufus quickly seized control of the conversation.  
“Last night I don’t know what you think you witnessed, barging into my private quarters, but Reno and I were merely having a discussion about his earlier mission. It was a very long day for both of us and an even longer night; as you can see by these completed reports,” He waved his hand over the desk for effect, “Please try not to add more to the story than was present.”  
That answer made Tseng’s temples throb, and he placed his thumb and forefinger on either side of his eyes in exasperation. Rufus could have been quite the politician if he wasn’t such a shrewd businessman. “Yes of course, my apologies for assuming incorrectly. Even if that were the case, however, I couldn’t object. When was the last time you had any sort of friendship? Do you plan to spend your entire life shut away from others?” Tseng was genuinely curious about this answer, if only for the sake of better understanding why the man was so hellbent on avoiding it.

Rufus looked suddenly small, and a little desperate. But it was only a moment before his face smoothed into the scowl reserved for unwanted visitors and executive meetings. “As you are aware I have obligations to the company. And those are most important in my life,” Rufus had defaulted back to presidential mode, voice cold and haughty, “There isn’t time for anything else. Now if that’s all the questions you have for me, Director, I have a call at two.” With that he turned on his heel, a flourish of swirling white fabric, and stomped out of the room. ‘ _What a child,_ ’ Tseng thought to himself, headache worsening behind his eyes. He regretted now ever sticking his nose in this business, as it seemed there was already a laissez-faire protocol established. ‘ _Next time I just stick to strangling people_ ,’ he promised himself.

Safely back in his office Rufus was unable to contain his anger. His current state was akin to a wild animal being backed into a corner. Panic and rage. **No one** questioned his life choices. **No one** could ever understand the kind of shit he had to balance. Every. Day. Of his whole goddamn life. Who was Tseng to suddenly barge in on a whim and discuss his feelings so casually? Well, technically he had already been in the office with him. But still- beside the point. The guilt he felt in never fully being true to himself or others was a solitary battle. Not something that could be discussed like tomorrow’s weather. He picked up the empty vase on his desk and pitched it into the wall at full force. The sight and sound of glass shattering, falling into a million turquoise shards on the stark white carpet, it was oddly soothing.  
Tseng’s questions had shot straight through him. This was private property. He kept the door to his truest self tightly locked with no sign of a key.  
Once you allow someone to come in, that creates an opportunity for them to one day leave. Without an entrance, there can be no exit. Shitty way of looking at it, but it kept things nice and tidy.

> Rufus had a fear of abandonment. How could he not, when his mother died at an early age, leaving him with a father who tossed him into some apartment and forgot his existence? The only person he had ever loved left an irreparable void in his heart that he was determined never to fill. In his mind, it was the only strategy to prevent the same type of experience from plaguing him again.
> 
> And then there were the expectations.  
>  The media.  
>  The board of directors.  
>  The shareholders.  
>  The fact that his father was President of the company that kept all of Gaia running.  
>  The feeling like he would never be enough.
> 
> President Shinra insisted on parading Rufus around to every fancy gala and gathering in Midgar, and much to his distaste, always with some ‘socialite of the hour’ lined up as his date. His father was so obsessed with the _appearance_ of superiority and perfection that Rufus’s feelings on the matter were irrelevant. And Rufus just accepted this, his own personal burden, as a necessary evil to remain in good standing with his family’s name. Whether he actually preferred someone or not, it wasn’t an option. His position meant his answer was always no.

Thankfully his mental spiral was interrupted by Rude, who slightly opened the door with a quick tap of warning. “Good day, Sir. The Chief gave Reno the day off so I’m here to… Oh- should I call facility services?” He looked down and saw the aftermath of the vase’s violent end. Rufus sheepishly glanced to his feet. “Please, if you would,” he replied quietly. “And Rude,” the Turk looked at him with such a gentle expression he almost crumbled, but thought better of it, before continuing, “Could you call Reno? I know you said he was off but..” Without another word Rude nodded and walked out. ‘ _Gaia, if all people could be more like him_ ,’ Rufus smiled.  
He didn’t want to think anymore. He needed to work, and he needed things to be back to normal. Reno standing by the picture window while he sat at his desk composing emails and making phone calls, pretending he didn’t notice the liquor snuck into his coffee. Once things were righted, he would be able to function again.

Reno walked in about 15 minutes later, still in his civvies- a black leather jacket, white T-shirt, tight denim, combat boots and a heather grey scarf around his neck. Rufus sullenly wondered if he’d had plans with someone. Either way, he was the boss, and if he needed Reno to work, by Shiva he _had_ to do it. Today was one of those days, he would play **that** card if he had to. “Ya rang?” Reno cocked an eyebrow as he tried to assess the other’s face, “I was on my way to tha bar to enjoy my liberty, so I figured it must be important.” “I’m afraid I need you on duty today, there is a stack on my desk that has to be gone by midnight, you will probably have a new mission in 48 hours, and I can’t look at your Director’s face for one more minute today or I may explode,” Rufus gave a knowing look with that last concession, hoping it would be enough to convince the Turk to stay without being forced.

“So, did Tseng give you a ‘talk’ today too?” He questioned in earnest, “Cause he was on some bullshit earlier, and Rufus, I just wanted to say that…

_What the fuc-“_

Behind Rufus, Reno watched an unfamiliar black helicopter zip past the picture window and turn full on to face the office where they were standing. It all happened so quickly, barely seconds to register that this was a bogey and they were under attack. “BOSS, RUN, NOW!” He screamed as they ran as far and as deep into the room as they could, bullets firing into the glass as it shattered and flew around the room violently. They reached the mahogany desk and Rufus quickly slid his hand underneath to press the panic button, praying it wouldn’t fail them now. A black clad figure had leapt through the now open window while the chopper hovered just outside, ready to fire on command. “We’re here for Shinra! Alive,” the man announced, gun drawn, pointed at the desk where Rufus and Reno had taken refuge. They exchanged glances and both stood up slowly, hands in the air. “You may have me, but this man leaves unharmed. He has no quarrel with you,” Rufus firmly spoke, showing none of the fear he felt rising in his throat. The greatest advantage they had to their favor was that Reno was dressed like an average civilian. He didn’t look like a Turk, or sound like a Turk, but a Turk he was to the core. “That’s all going to depend on your behavior mister Vice President,” the man goaded, “so how about he takes your hands behind your back and the two of you walk over here nice and slow.” They did as commanded, Reno escorting Rufus across the floor over to the hands of the enemy. He fully trusted that Reno had a plan and would be ready to follow it. “Now kiss your boyfriend goodbye,” the man in black laughed as he pointed a gun to Reno’s head.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be back to bother ya in the next life,” he winked and blew a kiss just to infuriate Rufus. If something went wrong and this really was goodbye, that’s definitely how he wanted to go out.

A loud explosion shook the building as the three turned to see the waiting helicopter burst into flames. Another Turk had deployed anti-aircraft artillery from the rooftop of the adjoining tower. Thrown to the ground, their moment was at hand. A flash of electricity and tiny blue sparks filled the air. Reno darted to pin the intruder. He pulled a long, silver knife out of his jacket and plunged it deep into their captor’s neck. Rufus watched as bright red blood coated Reno’s hands, spurting onto his pale face and white t-shirt, blue eyes wide and aglow with the euphoria of it all. The image was burned into his memory. What a terrible, beautiful thing to behold. Reno dragged the blade back across the offender’s neck once more as a precaution, or for barbaric pleasure, Rufus couldn’t tell. Tseng and Rude then burst into the room and rushed the VP to safety. Everything now was a blur. Tseng was screaming into his PHS, dragging Rufus into the safe room, probably asking his status but he could barely think over this ringing in his ears. He almost had to say goodbye to the person he’d just asked to stay. That was more than enough to process for one afternoon. Without another word, Rufus’s vision went dark.

Reno was unable to move from his perch atop the corpse of this idiot who dared attempt an attack on Rufus Shinra. His whole body was vibrating, pulsing with energy and rage and something not unlike fear but that wasn’t quite it. Earlier that day he had been ready to ask for a transfer. Beg for a reassignment to a division where he did not have to be burdened with the feeling of being around Rufus, simply removing himself from the situation instead facing any difficult facts. Self preservation was his game, and that was the only way to win. But after today, standing here right beside him through the fray of bullets and glass and an ambush they weren’t prepared for, the thought of not being there if it happened again was devastating. What if he hadn’t been able to protect him? What if his callous joke had really been goodbye? Whatever confusion or emotional sort of discomfort that came along with being in Rufus’s presence was worth bearing, if it meant that he would always be close enough to keep him safe. That was it. He knew there was no other option. He walked back to his dorm and stripped out of his ruined clothes, standing under the searing hot water of the shower until he felt somewhat human again.

That evening, after everything had been secured, stabilized and locked down, Reno was in his usual spot out by the bins when his PHS rang. It was Rufus. “We ah, need to catch up before the official press release tomorrow. A statement is expected from both of us and I want to make sure we’ve got our ducks in a row,” he spoke slowly, a more deliberate tone, “Plus I just.. need a moment to catch up. Meet me in front of my now former office?” “Be right there, Boss,” he replied and clicked the device shut. He honestly didn’t know how to feel, revisiting the scene with Rufus so soon after, but what better way to exercise the demons than going straight to the source.  
Outside the office, debris and Shinra caution tape were everywhere, barring the broken office door where the VP now stood. He looked.. tired. Overwhelmed. Like someone who had just been through a traumatic event, believe it or not. “How ya’ holdin up?” He asked, stepping out of the lift to take in the mess. “I’m fine,” Rufus assured, “Nothing more than bruises and scrapes. Thanks to you I suppose.” They exchanged delicate glances, “Do you think you could, maybe, bust us in there? Call it morbid curiosity but I just need to see it again. Take it all in.” Reno smirked. “Nah I gotcha. It’s normal to wanna process shit like this. Takes a while to sink in. Just as long as you can ensure I won’t be fired for breakin’ protocol I think I can make it happen.” With a slight lump in his throat Reno removed the tape and the security locks, wedging the door open with his shoulder just enough for the two to slip inside. Rufus stopped in the middle of the room with an expression of wonder, gazing from the broken windows, to the glass littering the floor, to the vibrant red stain on the carpet. “Wonder if any of the files survived,” he mused aloud and walked over to the ruined desk. Reno followed close behind, afraid to let him too far out of his reach. He looked over the mess of papers, knowing there was nothing to be salvaged. He gave up.

“You killed for me today,” Rufus whispered, “I know that you do it frequently and without hesitation- but something about seeing it with my own eyes…” Reno cut him off, sensing the guilt behind his words, “What I did was protect you at all costs, as is my job, Boss. Your life is my number one priority. And in the end all I did was my duty to you. And a damn good thing I did, because givin’ a statement to tha fine people of Midgar all alone ain’t my cup of tea, y’know?” His chuckle lightened the mood for a moment, and Reno ran his hand over Rufus’s hair in reassurance. His touch sent Rufus back to the memory of Reno looking feral, doused in blood and full of fire. It lit a fire in him also. He turned to press his back against the desk, pulling Reno against him with force. The thought of his own personal assassin submitting to his every whim sent chills down his spine. Maybe the timing was a bit inappropriate, but he owned the fucking building, the fucking _company_ , so he was going to do what he pleased. “Get down,” he snarled and pressed down on his shoulders. Reno was forced to kneel. Realizing what was happening, heat flooded his body, made him hungry, impatient. He _needed_ to clear his mind and blow off steam. This particular position of power was always his favorite. Rufus was still standing, looking down with a wicked grin. He laced his fingers into Reno’s hair, forcing his gaze up to meet ice blue eyes, “We’ve got one last shift left to work in this office, and I’m going to get all the work out of you I need. Understand me?” Without a moment to reply he pulled his face between his legs, holding his head completely still, teasing himself with Reno’s short, shallow breaths. The only thing separating the goal from the prize was a thin layer of easily torn fabric. “Now let’s begin,” the VP commanded in a voice that sounded an octave lower. Reno mused this must be what it felt like to swallow lightning materia, while easily tearing away Rufus’s soft pants so he could reclaim his earlier place of worship. He held Reno’s face firm between both hands now, bringing him just close enough to barely brush against the dark golden hair below his waist. His captive made a whiny sound as he pressed closer, lips eventually successful in claiming their reward. Both let out a loud moan when his tongue slipped inside, relishing the warmth and the taste and Rufus’s obvious need for attention. Reno paused to take it all in, blissed out and savoring the moment. They were few and far between but absolutely delicious treats when offered. A hard tug on his hair brought him back to the task at hand. Replacing his tongue with two capable fingers Reno lifted his chin ever so slightly, moving his attention where it was needed. Swirling, blinding pressure almost sent Rufus immediately over the edge. He was wound so tightly, aching for any type of relief. ‘ _What a strange life I lead,’_ he thought to himself momentarily. Not lost on him was the fact that he had just coerced his bodyguard, who had committed murder that very day, to go down on him in his office that was now completely destroyed, due to an earlier attempt on his life. He would have things no different. The view of Junon outside the open windows was pleasant and calming despite the fact that the room around him was in shambles. Another sharp pull on red hair and he pulled Reno away from his work, gasping for air, a whimper at the loss of contact, “Tell me what you are, and what you’ll do for me. Then finish the job, Turk.” Reno’s face twisted into a salacious smirk as he almost purred, “I will always be your Turk. And I would do anything on Gaia you asked. Fuck you, fight for you, kill for you. _Anything_.” And with that he went straight back to his mission and did not stop until Rufus was begging him- torn between holding Reno’s face between his legs forever, until he was dead, or pulling him away so he could catch his breath and regain coherent thought.

The latter eventually won out, as they leaned against the desk together in a heap, Reno gently kissing the side of Rufus’s face and stroking his hair in adoration. “Welp, that was some send off for this room,” the redhead snorted, “Didn’t think it was a place I’d like to say goodbye to, but I’m sure glad I did.” Rufus shot him a mischievous look, still high off of the day’s events, “Just imagine how we can break in the new one.” They both cackled, leaning into each other, knowing that everything was going to continue on just the way it always did. And they would conquer any obstacle, the VP and his Turks.

Little did they know, a new, much larger office was in the very near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how many more entries I will end up making into this series, but I have loved every minute of it and it has given me so much confidence as both a writer and a cosplayer with my portrayal of Reno. He is just so easy to fall in love with, haha.
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed the ride so far!!


End file.
